Dresses
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay has a problem. Adam is the cause. Slight crack-fic, slight mature content, rated for safety


**So this was written after a conversation between me and JoMoFan_spot on Twitter yesterday. For this reason it's dedicated to her-just a little bit of crack to amuse people**

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me!" Jay yelled. "There is no way that I am wearing that to this stupid party thing!" The 'that' that he was referring to was a pale pink, frilly ball dress. The party was the annual WWE Halloween party. Unfortunately since October 31st 2011 fell on a Monday, therefore ensuring around half of the company wouldn't be able to attend Vince had decided to schedule it on the Sunday, October 30th. Unfortunately for Jay, October 30th was also Adam's birthday. Naturally, since Jay (and by extension Adams boyfriend) wasn't able to get it off his best friend had flown in especially for the occasion. Matt Hardy had been invited to attend the party as Jays date (one of the perks of dating a WWE superstar he supposed) and Jeff had tagged along. The only thing that Jay was mildly annoyed about was that he hadn't foreseen how much trouble this could bring him. Naturally, as soon as Adam had seen Jeff they had made a bet. The loser and a partner of his choice would go to the party in pioneer dress. Both pranksters had refused to tell either Matt or Jay what the bet was but apparently Adam had lost. Once again Jay had just shrugged it off, assuming that Adam would just force Randy to go with him (the brunette seemed to be just as affected as everyone else when it came to Adams pouting ability) and not thought anymore of it.<p>

Sadly, in Jay's opinion at least, Adam had suddenly decided that his best friend would be the one to suffer through the looks and laughter with him. What Adam had neglected to mention however was that one of them would have to wear a dress, which led them to their current situation.

"Adam, everyone knows that you're the girl in this relationship," Jay argued. "Everyone!" Adam blinked innocently.

"What relationship?" he asked in confusion.

"The relationship where I put you over my knee if you don't change costumes with me," Jay warned in annoyance.

"But I'm already dressed," Adam said sweetly. "You wouldn't want to force me to go through the trouble of changing would you?"

"If it gets me out of wearing that thing then I really don't care," Jay growled.

"But, but it's my birthday," Adam protested. "And you didn't even buy me a present."

"That's because you've been a brat this year," Jay reminded him. "You don't deserve a present." Adam pouted at him.

"This could be my present," he suggested. "You wouldn't even have to spend your money." Jay snorted.

"No I'll just have to spend it on therapy instead," he snapped. "Now switch with me." Adam just let his lips tremble and looked at Randy.

"He's being mean to me," he whispered.

"Jay stop being mean," the tattooed man snapped. "Either put that damn dress on yourself or I'll do it for you."

"But…" he started until Randy took a step towards him. "Okay, okay just back off." Jay yanked the dress on, muttering the whole time about bratty blondes and their irritating boyfriends that he wasn't scared of.

"So if you're not scared of him then why did you give in?" Matt asked as they walked towards the elevator later. "I bet you could have taken him."

"It's what's known as 'Adams last ditch attempt to get his way'," Jay explained. "If I had of gotten into a fight with Randy then he wouldn't have spoken to me for the next month or so." Matt hissed softly.

"Ouch," he murmured slipping into the elevator behind his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so dark in here?" Adam asked clinging to Randy's arm as they walked into the ballroom where the party was being held. Jay barely resisted snorting. Leave it to Adam to not figure out the obvious.<p>

"Surprise!" came the sudden yell as the lights switched on. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge 'Happy Birthday Adam' sign. The long-haired blonde looked over at Jay in shock.

"Randy and I didn't think that it was fair that your birthday was ignored just because of this party," he explained.

"So we decided that we were going to turn this into a combination party," Randy continued. Adam just laughed softly and slid gracefully into the crowd. Jay on the other hand walked slowly over towards the nearest table.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cena asked sitting down across from him.

"Adam happened," Jay told him. The younger man laughed softly.

"Blackmail?" he asked.

"Randy," Jay corrected. Cena laughed loudly before standing up and clapping his hand on Jays shoulder.

"Pink isn't your colour," he said. "And the dress really doesn't suit you." Jay sneered at his retreating back. He knew that! It was Adam that didn't believe him.

Throughout the night his co-workers constantly came up to him and told him essentially the same thing. The dress made him look ridiculous. By the time the cake had been cut, and Adam had opened his presents (Randy had made him cry by proposing) Jay was feeling like leaving and not coming back so when Matt came up to him and whispered that maybe they should leave he jumped at the opportunity. Making their excuses they slipped out of the room.

Waiting for the elevator Matt started to grope Jay blatantly.

"Matthew!" he snapped pushing his hand off his ass yet again. They entered the small cubicle and Matt instantly pushed him up against the wall.

"I think that you should let me take control tonight," he murmured. Jay huffed and shoved the brunette off him.

"And whys that?" he asked impatiently. Matt chuckled softly before pinning him to the wall again.

"Cause I want it…ma'am," he murmured. Jay's eyes widened and he protested violently as Matt dragged him out of the elevator. This wasn't fair! Just because Adam was an idiot and bet against Jeff Hardy he was going to get his ass reamed. He was going to kick his friend's ass tomorrow, neck injury or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Let this be a lesson to you folks: Jay does not look good in a skirt! If you're writing superstars in dresses then choose carefully!<strong>


End file.
